


The Chronicles of Second-Year Yachi

by SolluxanderCaptr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Theres a lot of gay but this story doesnt focus on that, Tsukishima is a late bloomer in character development terms, Yachi gets confident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxanderCaptr/pseuds/SolluxanderCaptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as if Hitoka was in a video game, and she had run face-first into a power-up. What did she have to worry about now? Nothing, that's what.</p>
<p>(DISCONTINUED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of Second-Year Yachi

_It was New Year's eve. Yachi was sitting on the roof with the rest of the volleyball team, minus Tanaka because he had a cold and plus a few alumni. It was a shame Tanaka-senpai wasn't here to see this, because it was all his idea. What a good captain._

_Yachi, who had been staring up at the mostly empty sky, noticed Kiyoko moving toward her. She smiled, though no one could see under her large scarf. The cold winter air suddenly had no meaning and a warm, fuzzy wave of feeling erupted in Yachi's chest. Here she was, sitting on the school roof at night when she shouldn't be with people who she definitley knew didn't hate her, and she had a wonderful girlfriend. Who was graduating in a few months, but that didn't matter. Not right now, when everything was absolutely perfect._

_The older girl sat next to her and leaned against her. "I guess it pays for an alumni to come back and teach at school, huh?"_

_Yachi giggled. "Yeah." She looked back up at the sky. In the distance there was an airplane, not quite as noisy as it probably should sound from its height. But maybe she was just unconsciously blocking it out, as she often did when she was with Kiyoko. "So, why are we on the roof again?"_

_"Tanaka-san said that we just needed to be up here tonight," she said and shrugged. Then she smiled. "He's gotten better since Daichi made him unofficial captain, hasn't he?"_

_Yachi nodded, thinking about how the third years let Tanaka and Ennoshita take the reins so they could get a feel for the captain and vice-captain positions respectively. "He's really... Matured."_

_"It's a shame he isn't here," Kiyoko sighed. "He was always good at these sort of things."_

_"Hm? What sort of things?"_

_"Well, I heard he was planning on doing this big thing. Like a party, or something. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess we can't do anything since he's not here." Kiyoko sighed again. "It's such a shame..."_

_Just then, Hinata came bounding over. "Guys! Have you seen Nakano-san?"_

_Nakano was the teacher/former player who let them in the school. Without him, they were bound to get in trouble._

_"N- N- Nakano-san isn't here?!" Yachi gasped. "Where do you think he might have gone?"_

_Hinata shrugged and started bouncing up and down, nervous. "What if someone sees and we get in trouble?"_

_Kiyoko went to say something, but Asahi rushed over. "Has anyone seen Noya?"_

_"Noya-senpai's gone too?!" Hinata yelled. A few heads turned._

_Panic quickly spread throughout the group. The alumni were already heading toward the stairs, when the door burst open. Yachi yelped and ducked behind Kiyoko, frantically chanting 'Don't arrest me, I'm innocent. Don't arrest me, I'm innocent.'_

_"Hah? Why are you guys leaving? Did I take to long?"_

_There he was, standing in the doorway with a Santa hat and a box under each arm. Nakano came up behind him, holding what looked like pizza boxes (Yachi wasn't sure because she was too far away) and Noya jumped up, holding an open laptop._

_"Ryuu! Let's go, the live stream is starting!" he called._

_Tanaka grinned, and moved forward, setting the boxes in the middle and opening them up. The other two followed suit, and soon the laptop was set up on one of the boxes and two boxes of pizza were gone in an instant._

_Yachi leaned in close, seeing a livestream of the ball dropping in New York. 'Cool...'_

_"Why are we watching this? We're not even American," Tsukishima mumbled from behind her._

_She jumped. "Ah- um, I think it's just the significance? I don't really mind; it's fun to watch."_

_Tsukishima scoffed. "We should get our own tradition or something instead of mooching off of America."_

_"Don't be such a party pooper, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, patting him on the back._

_"Tch. Whatever."_

_Yachi rolled her eyes once the two had gone away. Kiyoko came up to her and put an arm around her. They smiled at each other. The older girl opened her mouth to say something, when Daich yelled from the back, "It's going to drop guys!"_

_"You sure do keep getting interrupted tonight, Kiyoko," Yachi giggled._

_Kiyoko grinned. "I want to tell you something." She leaned in close._

_"What?"_

_"TEN."_

_"About my name."_

_"NINE."_

_"What is it?"_

_"EIGHT."_

_From the back, Yamaguchi was trying to pull Tsukishima back to the party, and was succeeding. Sugawara was leaning into Daichi, and Hinata looked as if he was going to explode from excitement._

_"SEVEN."_

_"Yachi..."_

_The blond girl gulped. "Y- yes?"_

_"SIX."_

_"Ryuu, since I don't have a girlfriend-"_

_"Hell yeah, Noya."_

_"Noya, you have two boyfriends, why would you need a girlfriend?"_

_"It was a joke Asahi! You can kiss me too, if you want."_

_"Noya!"_

_"FIVE."_

_"You can just call me Shimizu."_

_'Oh my God...'_

_"FOUR."_

_"Tsukki look!"_

_"THREE."_

_"Yachi?"_

_"TWO."_

_"If I can call you Shimizu, you can just call me Hitoka!" She felt her face burning up._

_"Hitoka."_

_"Shimizu?"_

_"ONE."_

_"I love you."_

_They kissed, and suddenly it wasn't even winter anymore. It was spring and the flowers were blooming and butterflies were erupting in_ _Yachi's stomach. They wrapped their arms around each other, getting as close as they could get. 'So warm...'_

_Everything was a bit of a blur after the kiss, but she remembered that Noya started blasting Christmas music and Tanaka had the current members of the club scream out their resolutions. Yachi didn't really remember or hear anyone else's. All she knew was that when it was her turn, she ran up to the surrounding fence filled with a rush of happiness and screamed._

_"I'M GOING TO BE A MORE CONFIDENT PERSON THIS YEAR!"_

_\---- ---- ---- ----_

It was now April. Kiyoko- no, _Shimizu_ \- had gone to a nearby college. It was a good one, at least that's what Shimizu told her. Still, Hitoka felt a bit bad when she remembered her first choice college was farther away. She felt like she was holding Shimizu back. 

But hey, now they could be together without much of a hassle. Hitoka was thankful for that. She was officially a second-year, now and Tanaka and Ennoshita were now officially leading the volleyball club. However, she didn't really feel different. Or, she did, she just couldn't figure out what it was. She felt _something_. No, wait. She didn't feel anything. Well, that wasn't it either. What was it? Hitoka bounced the eraser-end of her pencil against her cheek as she looked over her already-finished math homework. It was... It was....

A lacking.

It was like she _should_  feel something but she didn't. Hitoka out the pencil down and layed on her back on the floor. What could it have been? Sure, she didnt expect to feel like a second-year immediately, but it felt like she forgot to do something. She went over the events that took place over the previous months and didn't see anything wrong. It didn't make sense; nothing was missing. She was still the same old Yachi Hitoka, manager of the volleyball team, the most bisexual girl ever, and super anxious and scared of everything.

Anxious and scared of everything?

'Oh shit.'

She had totally forgot about her resolution! With the new year and new responsibilities, she didnt even think about it! Hitoka pressed her hands against her face and groaned. 

"Hitoka? Are you okay?" her mom asked, poking her head through the door.

Hitoka turned her head. "Yeah, I'm okay mom."

"You don't look okay," she stated. She walked into the room and sat next to Hitoka. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just..." she began, "it's just i realized I haven't done anything about my New Year's resolution and it was supposed to be really important to me to help me better myself."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "And the resolution was...?"

Hitoka held her hands over her face. "To get more confident."

"Hmmmm... Well, don't you worry your little head too much, I promise mommy'll think of something to help," she said, patting Hitoka's head.

She smiled and sat up again. "Thanks mom. You're the best."

"I know I am!" she called from the hall as she was leaving in a sing-songy voice.

\---- ---- ---- ----

Another day, another worry, another day with out Shimizu with her during school. Hitoka sighed. It'd been a week since her talk with her mother, and so far nothing.

As she left practice, she put on the earbuds on her iPod (which she had gotten as a Christmas present from her aunt) and played something at random. The song that played was fast and a bit loud and in English, so Hitoka didn't understand a lot of it, but the song gave off a certain... Vibe. Like this was what she wanted to feel like, like this was the sort of confidence she could get behind.

Hitoka bounced a little to the beat of the song while she walked. The music helped distract her from the growing dark and her being alone in the evening. She didn't really realize she had made it home without worrying until she had actually gotten home. Whatever song played and the songs that played after it were all giving off that 'I don't care, I'm confident as hell' kind of feeling. She smiled.

Upon opening the door, she heard her mother squeal. The iPod was off, so now Hitoka's first reaction to the loud noise was to cower in fear. Especially when her mother came bounding toward her.

"M- mom! What's going on?" she yelped, startled when she was suddenly embraced.

"I have a surprise for you!" her mother nearly yelled. 

"Surprise?" Hitoka asked.

Her mother's head nodded furiously. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick!"

And so Hitoka was dragged into the house and to the kitchen table. On it was the calendar and a plastic card of sorts, but she didn't really look at it.

Her mother let go of her and breathed in deeply. "Alright, so the first surprise is written on Sunday of next week."

Hitoka bent down a bit to look. "A doctor's appointment?" She looked up. "Mom, why would I need-"

"Okay, honey, I know this is going to probably freak out a bit, but I was looking up excessive worrying and nervousness and such," she said, "because it isn't normal for someone to worry like that all the time-"

"It isn't?" Hitoka asked, confused. "Oh, sorry go on."

"It's okay," she resumed. "So anyways, I looked it up and you might have anxiety disorder."

"What!?" 

Her mother put her hand on her shoulder. "Honey, it's okay, it's a common thing, it's not scary. I think you might have it, but we're going to get you diagnosed soon. Which is Sunday next week."

Hitoka's mind was reeling, but she managed to force out, "and the other surpise?" in her panic.

The plastic card was placed in her hands. She studied it for a moment, then gasped. "A- a gym membership?"

The older woman nodded. "I read that excersice increases confidence and postive feelings, so I got you that. It starts next month."

Hitoka pulled out a chair and sat down.

"So?" she asked, sitting down as well. "What do you think?"

"I- I- gosh, I just..." 

Hitoka took deep breaths and thought about. A gym membership and a diagnosis? Well, diagnosis meant she could get help. Help meant she could get better. Potentially stopping the worrying and panic attacks? If that was a possibility, then by God, this diagnosis was the best thing she could ever hope for.

And the gym membership, huh? She could get fit like she wanted to, maybe even muscles to impress Shimizu? Hitoka laughed. 'Everything is going to be better now.'

Hitoka teared up. "Oh, thank you mom! Thank you so, so much!" She rose and hugged her mother tightly and then ran to her room to finish her homework.

It was as if Hitoka was in a video game, and she had run face-first into a power up. What did she have to worry about now? Nothing, that's what.


End file.
